


STP-Second Generation

by Sablesilverrain



Series: STP [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But there is plot, Demon mating rituals, I promise, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, let me know if I missed somehing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Inuyasha's youngest son has just reached maturity, and he's a submissive. The way mates are chosen have undergone some big changes, so he has his pick of interested youkai, so how will he ever make a decision?





	1. Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the sequel to Someone To Protect, STP-Second Generation! It’ll focus mainly on Kaze and his mate, and also Inuyasha’s sadness at ‘losing’ another child, but there will be some Sess-Inu smut as well to enjoy (though the focus will be on Kaze primarily). Tell me what you think of it, I don’t focus on OCs often. 
> 
> (And if you haven’t read Someone To Protect, or if you want to re-read it first, just check my profile and follow the link.)

Kaze smiled, looking in the mirror proudly. His features were almost exactly the same as Sesshomaru’s, with the exception of his hair, which had ended up being the same as Inuyasha’s, down to its inherent coarseness compared to Sesshomaru’s silky locks. ‘Father said I’d be getting my markings soon, but he didn’t tell me they’d be a different _color_!’ He thought. Then, he felt a thrill run through his body at a new thought: ‘I’m mature now! I can take a mate!’

 

He hurried out of his room and into the bathroom, looking around. ‘Disaster area.’ He thought, then smiled. “Meh. Doesn’t matter. I think It’s time for a shower!” He decided, getting in and turning on the water. He turned on his hanging shower radio, blasting his favorite radio station and admiring the marks on his hips, wrists, and ankles, as well at the stripes at the base of his cock.

 

“Hey, Kaze!” Jun shouted. “Is it safe?”

 

Kaze snorted. “Yeah.” He said.

 

Jun walked in, looking at Kaze’s grinning face sticking out from behind the shower curtain, his wet forelocks dripping water on the floor. He shook his head, then did a double-take. ‘Those ice-blue stripes weren’t there yesterday.’ “Hey, little man! You hit puberty!” He said, laughing when Kaze pulled the showerhead down and sprayed him, turning the water to freezing cold. June’s light gold eyes danced with laughter even as he tried to fend off the freezing spray. Both Jun and Izayoi had ended up looking more like Inuyasha in face, and had the ears of a hanyou, belying their almost pure status.

 

Kaze replaced the shower head and continued shampooing his hair and Jun used the toilet. “When are you going back home?”

 

“Well, I guess after your adulthood ceremony, now.” Jun said. “I’ll have to go get you a good gift.” He said, grinning. “Fur-lined handcuffs?” He offered, chuckling again as the bar of soap came flying out to hit his chest.

 

“Jerk. Could you hand that back? I was still using it.” Kaze’s hand poked out. Jun stood on his tiptoes to reach over the shower curtain, dropping the bar on Kaze’s head and rushing out of the bathroom, laughing.

 

Kaze grumbled, rubbing his head as he bent to pick up the soap, then smiled. ‘My adulthood ceremony. I can see Hajime again!’ He thought excitedly, forgetting all about everything else in favor of his best friend.

 

*****

 

“Jun.” Izayoi inclined her head to her brother, then did a double-take. “You’re wet.” She informed him.

 

“Really?” Jun looked down at himself. “Oh, how about that? I hadn’t noticed.” He said sarcastically.

 

“What did you say to Kaze?” She asked.

 

Jun shrugged. “I just congratulated him on getting his stripes.” He said.

 

Izayoi smiled. “Already? Hajime will be pleased.”

 

“I thought it was that way. How’s little Midoriko doing?” He asked, leaning down and pressing an ear to her stomach.

 

“She’s lively.” Izayoi said, smiling fondly. “Did you know that I talked to Hajime at his adulthood ceremony? He told me he already knew who he was taking as his mate.”

 

Jun smirked. “Let me guess…”

 

“Kaze.” Izayoi confirmed, nodding. “We’ll have to tell father that he’ll be in heat soon. Hajime would be the perfect person to help him through it.”

 

*****

 

Inuyasha sighed, looking at Jun sadly. “I’m losing another one?” He asked quietly.

 

Jun smiled. “We still love you. He’ll always be able to visit and all. Dad, he’s still your son. But now, he needs to take a mate and live his own life.”

 

“But he’s so _young_.”

 

“You were younger, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru added, filling out paperwork.

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “That’s different. I was _drugged_.” He said.

 

Sesshomaru looked up. “So, being drugged is better than nature running its natural course? Forgive me, but I was under the impression that the opposite was true.”

 

Jun smiled. “I’ll go call Himeko. Hajime has been waiting for the last five years for this day.”

 

Sesshomaru smiled. “He’s got wonderful taste. Our line is the cream of the crop. We’re perfect.” He said smugly.

 

“And narcissistic.” Inuyasha added.

 

“Congratulations, Inuyasha. That’s a rather big word for you. Are you sure you know what it means?” Sesshomaru asked.

 

“Jerk.” Inuyasha huffed, growling when Sesshomaru’s soft chuckle was heard.

 

Jun snorted. “I’ll let you two fight it out.” He said, leaving them alone.

 

“You can’t stop time, Inuyasha, no matter how much you may wish to.” Sesshomaru said.

 

Inuyasha sighed. “But he’s _mine_. I raised him. I can’t lose another one.” He said despondently.

 

Sesshomaru sighed. “Inuyasha, he’ll never leave you completely. Did Jun and Izayoi desert us, even when they took mates of their own?”

 

“No.”

 

“No. They still visit often. Do you think that Kaze will leave you and never return?” Sesshomaru asked, walking to the window seat Inuyasha was on and wrapping his mate in a loving embrace.

 

Inuyasha shook his head. “No, but it’s hard to let him go.” He said softly.

 

Sesshomaru smiled. “And it will always be so, Inuyasha. But we will be fine, they will be fine, and there’s no reason to worry. Besides, you know that things have changed over the past fifty years. Submissives get more of a say in who they mate with now. He will choose his own mate, rather than being chosen by a dominant himself.”

 

Inuyasha nodded, smiling a little bit. “I guess. Can we have another?” He asked hopefully.

 

Sesshomaru chuckled. “You’ll be the death of me, Love. But we can try, I suppose.”

 

Inuyasha jumped up happily. “Let’s try now. On the desk.”

 

Sesshomaru winced. “Let me clear it off first.”

 

“Better hurry.” Inuyasha said impatiently, stripping.

 

*****

 

“Aw, but I want to see him _now_!” Kaze huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Izayoi rolled her eyes, walking into the room holding the gossamer-thin gown Kaze would be wearing at the ceremony. “I’m sure you do, but it’s improper for you to see a potential suitor before the ceremony. But, if you want, he can stay for a while after.” She added.

 

Kaze blinked in surprise. “Potential… Huh? But he’s not into me like _that_! Right?” He asked in shock.

 

Jun snorted, stripping the clothes from Kaze’s frame while he was distracted. “He very well may be. He’s mature now, after all, and he hasn’t seen you in a few years. Who knows? Either way, many people of _both_ sexes will be making you offers tomorrow night, so be prepared to listen and consider each offer carefully. Do you know what the different color of your stripes means?”

 

Kaze shrugged. “That I’m cooler than Father?” He joked.

 

Izayoi giggled.

 

Sesshomaru entered the room, Inuyasha walking a few steps behind him, looking thoroughly debauched. “No. It means you are a submissive. You can bear young. Instead of getting offers based on the lands you would rule and the children they could give you and how much power they are willing to give you over them, your suitors will be making offers based on how well they can protect you and provide for you, and how much freedom you will have should you accept their offer, not to mention, if you seem interested, how attentive they are in bed and how well they can please you.”

 

Kaze looked horrified, and Izayoi had to poke him to get him to raise his arms for the gown. “But that’s… _Ew_!” He said.

 

Jun shrugged. “Well, the girls would still be offering their submission, but they would probably not push too hard, since a submissive male is usually mated to another male. I don‘t think any have ever _fathered_ children.”

 

Kaze glared at him. “What if I’m not gay, huh?!” He snapped. “Am I supposed to take a guy just cause I can pop out babies?! Would I even be _able_ to get a girl pregnant?!”

 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “You know, he has a point. If I had ever had sex with Kagome-”

 

“She would have died by my hand. And so would your illegitimate child.” Sesshomaru finished.

 

Kaze grinned. “So I _can_ choose a girl!” He crowed happily. “Ha! In your face!” He said, sticking his tongue out at Jun.

 

Jun looked him over, then smirked. “You know, if I wasn’t already mated, I might try for you myself. You look awful cute in that gown.”

 

“But we’re _brothers_!” Kaze pointed out.

 

“So are we.” Sesshomaru replied, pulling Inuyasha close and kissing him.

 

Kaze frowned. “Yeah, but that’s diff… Aw, never mind.”

 

Inuyasha shook his head in exasperation. “For being family, you two have me stumped. I’m going to go hang out with the one child I still understand.”

 

Sesshomaru smirked. “And of course, we are all aware of the fact that you and your toddler function on the same mental level.” He replied. “Go, relieve Kina of her duties. I daresay she could probably use a break.”

 

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru as he stomped out of the room.

 

“You’re going to piss him off, Father.” Izayoi pointed out.

 

“Nonsense.” Sesshomaru replied. “I know exactly how hard I can push him. And he’s not quite there yet.”

 

*****

 

“Since you are the submissive partner, Inuyasha, it falls to _you_ to do this.” Sesshomaru said firmly, glaring at his mate.

 

“I’m not going to! It’s just some old tradition anyways! _We_ didn’t follow it!”

 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and rubbing his temples to ward off the forming headache. “We _would_ have,” He growled, “If our father had still been alive to enforce it.”

 

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes. “I ain’t gonna do it, Sesshomaru.” He said.

 

Sesshomaru snapped. He stood, the chair behind his desk flying backwards as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. “ _I will not have my son going into this blind_!!!!!”

 

Inuyasha flinched, cursing and pressing himself against the wall, his eyes wide and frightened.

 

Sesshomaru walked around the desk and pressed Inuyasha further against the wall with his own body. “Do you know what will happen to him if he gets mated to another male and is still _completely_ innocent? His mate could be kind and gentle, easing him into a life that is wonderfully sensual and pleasant, as I did for you. Or…” Sesshomaru leaned down to press his lips against Inuyasha’s ear as he whispered, “Or, they could take him roughly, without preparation, tearing him open and laughing at his screams as they brutalize his young, supple body. He would not break, at first. No, not _our_ son. He would fight, only earning himself years of worse treatment before his spirit finally snapped, leaving him nothing but a shell, merely a tool designed to give birth to child after unloved child.”

 

Inuyasha blinked tears out of his eyes as Sesshomaru pulled away, staring at him intently.

 

“Do you want that, Inuyasha? No, it is clear that you do not. _Talk_ to him. He is vulnerable, and he _must_ know to what extent. I’m sorry I frightened you, but it has been done before. I will _not_ have something like that happen to one of my own.”

 

Inuyasha swallowed, brushing the tears away. “I understand, Ani. I… I’ll talk to him.” He whispered.

 

Sesshomaru caught his arm as he turned, turning him back and pulling him close. “If anyone _does_ have intentions like that toward him, I will kill them myself. Simply explain the importance of preparation and careful consideration of one’s mate.” He said, brushing a quick kiss across Inuyasha’s cheek.

 

Inuyasha blushed, nodding, words failing him at the uncharacteristically sweet gesture.

 

*****

 

“Aw, Dad!” Kaze yelled, grabbing his towel and covering himself as Inuyasha entered his room unannounced.

 

Inuyasha grinned. “You’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before, and if you do, it should probably be checked.” He said easily.

 

Kaze narrowed his eyes, walking away from the mirror. “Learn to _knock_ , maybe.” He snapped.

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “We need to talk. You need to know what to expect when you finally have a mate. If you pick a guy, that is.” He said softly.

 

Kaze flushed. “You mean lube and stretching and those things, right? Gay sex things?” He asked quietly.

 

Inuyasha blinked a few times, then regained his voice. “Uh… Yeah. How’d you know?”

 

Kaze got up, sighing, and grabbed a magazine and a book from his underwear drawer, tossing them to his dad, still facing away, head hung in shame as he fought back his embarrassment.

 

Inuyasha picked up the magazine, staring wide-eyed at the attractive men doing equally attractive things on the cover. He turned his gaze to the title on the book. ‘The Joys of Gay Sex.’ “Well.” He finally said.

 

Kaze shook his head. “I was just… Curious. And I… Tried. It. Fingers. It was… Nice.” He admitted.

 

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kaze, wrapping his arms around Kaze’s shoulders. “That’s fine. And, hey, it’s okay to like _both_ , you know. I had a… Well, there was a girlfriend that wanted me to die with her, and a girl that wanted me to be her perfect man. My relationships are _messed up_.” Inuyasha realized as Kaze snorted.

 

Kaze shook his head. “I’m not sure which I like.”

 

Inuyasha nodded. “You have time to find out. You don’t have to choose right away. You get a chance to date anyone who interests you first. And once you pick someone, you’ll already know how well you suit. Things have changed a lot since me and Sesshomaru’s time. Just be sure you pick someone you can love, and who will love you back just as much.”

 

Kaze grinned. “Cool. So, do the stripes on Father’s cock look darker than the others? Cause mine do.”

 

“ _Kaze_! That is _none_ of your business!”

 

*****

 

Jun sighed, shaking his head as he walked away from the door. “Hey, Izayoi, you owe me ten bucks!” He called out as he approached her room. “Dad went to give him _the talk_ , and he said he’d already tried- _God_!” He left the room. “I will be waiting out here.” ‘That is more of my twin sister than I _ever_ wanted to see.’ He thought, horrified.

 

Izayoi snorted. “I’ll be out soon.” She said, giggling as she dropped the towel and looked for her robe.

 


	2. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I tend to get distracted by my Harry Potter fics, but gentle reminders that people ARE reading this will get me to post faster. 
> 
> That being said, here's the chapter!

“So, are you going to be keeping an eye on Kaze tonight, Father? If you want me to, I can make sure he’s safe.” Jun said, fingering the hilt of the dagger he wore at his waist. “Because he’s my baby brother, after all. It’s my right to be protective.” He grinned, showing off the elongated fangs he had inherited through Sesshomaru’s maternal line.

 

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh. “Jun, I think we’ll _all_ be keeping a close eye on him tonight. He’s a sub, which puts him at risk. We’re all aware of that fact.” He finished, shaking his head.

 

Jun shrugged. “Just means he’ll be _real_ safe. No harm in it.” He decided.

 

*****

 

“Why am I wearing this?” Kaze groaned. “I can’t go out there.” He said firmly, crossing his arms.

 

Jun snorted. “But your adoring public is waiting. And Hajime’s out there.” He pressed.

 

Kaze blushed. “Yeah, but what if he… Looks?” He whispered, indicating the see-through gown.

 

Jun coughed, trying not to look too close himself. “I wouldn’t blame him, honestly.” He said.

 

Kaze glared at him. “Don’t _say_ that! _Ew_!” He shouted.

 

Izayoi growled at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him out into the gardens. “There! _Mingle_ , damn you!” She shouted.

 

Kaze paled. “Yes, Ma’am.” He said obediently, walking over to the refreshment table meekly.

 

“Ah, Kaze, I presume?”

 

Kaze looked up at the person next to him. He had light brown hair that just brushed the tops of his pointed ears, and light blue eyes. “Yeah. As if it wasn’t obvious.” Kaze said bitterly.

 

The man laughed, handing Kaze a glass of wine. “May I speak with you privately?”

 

Kaze sighed, taking the glass. “Hell, why not? Half the people here want to.” He said as the man began leading him toward the edge of the garden.

 

“You are very good-looking. With Sesshomaru as a father, I expected as much.” He said, stopping and facing Kaze near the fenced end of the gardens. “I will not lie. I came to ask you to be my mate. I know you are a sub, and I am not getting younger. It is time I began looking for someone to love, and you were the first I heard about. Your parents are very well-known.”

 

Kaze shrugged. “Not helping me much. I’d rather be left alone.” He said.

 

The man laughed. “Indeed? By the way, my name is Yusuke. Well, I came here hoping, and you turned out to be not only beautiful, but intelligent and spirited. I could fall in love with you, if you’d let me. I have much to offer, besides my heart. I am rich, and have many servants that would love having you around to pamper. They are never happy unless they are busy. They’ve been restless lately.”

 

“He’s not up for grabs. He’s _mine_.”

 

Kaze was about to yell at whoever spoke, when familiar crimson eyes locked onto his. “Hajime?” He asked.

 

Hajime smiled, cupping Kaze’s face gently. “You look lovely.” He said. “I’ve missed you.” His blue-black hair hung to his hips now, and his smile revealed a hint of fang.

 

Kaze brushed the hand away angrily. “I’m not _yours_. If you want to mate me, you’ll have to offer for me, just like all the others. I missed you, too, but you don’t get privileges in _this_ arena.”

 

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Fine. How about this: I love you, I have almost as much money as you, I’m not too much older than you, I’m hot, and you know me already. Good reasons to be with me?”

 

Kaze raised an eyebrow. “I’ll consider _both_ of your offers. For now, I need some air.”

 

“Great! Let’s-”

 

Kaze covered Hajime’s mouth. “Don’t press this issue tonight, Hajime. Leave it. I’m not in the mood for pushy right now.”

 

Hajime raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth under Kaze’s hand and running his tongue over the palm.

 

“Oh, _gross_!” Kaze yelled, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the gown.

 

Hajime chuckled smugly. “You knew better.”

 

*****

 

Kaze inwardly sighed as a young-looking demon sidled up next to him, holding a glass of punch, instead of one of the many stronger drinks going around.

 

“Hello. Have you had many offers tonight?” He asked politely.

 

Kaze looked up the few inches between them, observing the light blue eyes and black hair with streaks of red in it. He couldn’t figure out just what kind of Youkai this man was.

 

“Yes.” Kaze finally answered wearily. “I lost track around twenty-seven. That was two hours ago.” He muttered sullenly.

 

The man chuckled. “Well, I hope mine will stand out. My name is Koji. I must open by saying, though you’ve probably heard it already, that you are stunningly beautiful, and by the way you carry yourself, I’d say you’ve been trained extensively in fighting, which is good. You’d be an asset to my family, I will not lie. And I can offer you wealth, for sure, as well as security. But aside from that, I also have the will to offer you freedom like no one else would be able to. I am still young, and I could please you in bed, but I am not the type to lock you away from the world. I would allow you to take a lover if you chose me, so long as any children you bore were mine alone. I will not bore you with pretty words of how I am the best, as that is _your_ choice to make. I can only hope that you will consider my request. Oh, and one more thing…” He took Kaze’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it that sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to Kaze’s cock. “My family commands magics that can increase pleasure tenfold. I shall leave you now. I will be requesting a date with you tomorrow, if you are amenable.” He said, then slid away, disappearing into the crowd.

 

Kaze let out a startled breath, still feeling those warm, soft lips on his hand, and skittering pleasure along his body.

 

Izayoi hissed out a silent breath, narrowing her eyes. A panther demon, she knew, even though he had masked his true scent. They were the ones that held the secrets of sex magics, and she didn’t trust him.

 

Kaze headed to the benches and the hedge maze, wandering into the heart of it. He froze when he saw two naked, entwined figures on the ground, then blushed to the roots of his hair as he recognized them. “Dad! Father! Ugh, God, did you have to do that in _public_?!” He screeched, turning and rushing out of the maze again.

 

Jun was just outside, bent double and laughing. “I could have warned you about that. They did the same thing at my ceremony with Izayoi, and _I_ was the one to find them. Horrifying, isn’t it?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Kaze’s shoulders.

 

Kaze shuddered. “I’m scarred for life.” He moaned piteously.

 

Jun led him over to one of the bright spots underneath a tiki torch, which Kaze leaned against, and scrubbed at his eyes tiredly. “How late will this go on?”

 

Jun shrugged. “Until the suitors get tired of trying to get your attention. You may get a few more proposals if you stay out here, but I think the most interested ones have already accosted—Sorry, I mean, _approached_ —you by now.”

 

Kaze moaned, sliding down the torch. “I want to die.” He said to Jun, who just laughed.

 

“I think you’ve had enough of this for tonight. Go get Hajime. He’ll make sure you get back to your room.”

 

Kaze nodded.

 

*****

 

Hajime snorted, quickly stripping Kaze and dropping his body into bed. “Wow, you drank too much, didn’t you?”

 

“Shut up. C’mere?” Kaze pleaded, holding his arms out and pouting.

 

Hajime sighed. “I never claimed to be a saint.” He mumbled to himself, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in.

 

Kaze wrapped his body around Hajime, instantly falling asleep.

 

Hajime tried to ignore the bare cock pressed tantalizingly against his hip.

 

Sleep came slowly for him that night.

 

*****

 

“Ow. Gah, I think I’m gonna puke.” Kaze whined.

 

Hajime grabbed the cloth and bowl of water he had prepared upon waking. “Shh, it’s all right. Just be still.” He whispered, wiping Kaze’s brow. “You shouldn’t over-drink. It only makes you sick.” He explained with a fond smile.

 

“Shut up.” Kaze huffed, pouting.

 

Hajime chuckled, shaking his head. “You need coffee. That’ll make you feel better.”

 

Kaze narrowed his eyes. “So you got me a bowl of water, but not coffee? Great. Some wife _you_ are.”

 

Hajime grabbed Kaze’s shoulders, pressing his body along the other boy’s, holding him in place. “Kaze, we both know _I_ wouldn't be the sub. Neither would I be your _wife_. And if I were you, I would consider my suit more seriously than you are. I’m not playing around. I _want_ you.” He said vehemently, yet still softly.

 

Kaze shook his head. “But you’re my best friend! It’s too _weird_!” He protested.

 

Hajime chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned down, burying his face in Kaze’s neck and inhaling deeply. “Mm. Wonderful. Did you know that your first heat started right as you gained your stripes? Any day now, you’ll lose control of it. That’s why so many suitors are still in the surrounding area. They will be coming over to help ease your heat, by sleeping with you. But none of them care for you the way I do. None of them know your body the way I do. Why won’t you just give me a chance?” He asked, pleadingly.

 

Kaze groaned. “Fine. I’ll _consider_ it. Just get off and let’s get coffee.”

 

Hajime smiled. “Good. You’ll see soon enough that I’m the perfect choice.”

 

*****

 

Kaze blinked blearily, looking at his sister and her mate. “Hey, Reiji.” He mumbled, falling into a chair while Hajime poured them both a cup of coffee.

 

“Here.” Hajime said, setting the cup in front of Kaze. “Drink it. It’ll wake you up and sober you up.”

 

Kaze drank, listening to others discuss the offers he had gotten last night, Hajime giving him reasons why he’d be a better choice the entire time.

 

*****

 

Hajime snorted, darting away from Kaze’s claws, and avoiding the bite aimed at his outstretched arm, twisting out of the way elegantly.

 

Kaze growled as Hajime laughed. “Come on! Put some effort into it! If you don’t, you’re gonna lose!” He taunted.

 

Hajime smirked as Kaze lunged for him. He grabbed Kaze’s shoulders and managed to pin him to the ground by using his own momentum against him. “I win.” He purred. “What are you going to give me?” He asked smugly.

 

Kaze glared up at him. "Nothing! You _cheated_!" He protested.

 

Hajime rolled his eyes. "I don't cheat. And if you won't give me anything, then I'll just _take_ what I want." He said, then leaned down to kiss Kaze.

 

Kaze's eyes widened in shock and then fluttered shut as he responded to the kiss.

 

Hajime began to trail light kisses down Kaze's neck as the slightly younger boy gasped softly.

 

Inuyasha just sat in stunned silence from the other end of the garden, his mouth hanging open.

 

"Kaze." Sesshomaru called out.

 

Both boys looked up suddenly, blushing at being caught.

 

Luckily, Yume and Mika, the teen’s younger sisters, were too engrossed with their tea party to notice the display going on.

 

"Yes, Father?" Kaze asked, turning redder by the minute.

 

"Why don't you take Hajime up to your room and finish sparring in there?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice full of barely-restrained amusement.

 

Kaze nodded as Hajime let him up, then they headed to Kaze’s room.

 

*****

 

“Okay, here we are.” Kaze said, letting Hajime into his bedroom.

 

Hajime smirked, wrapping his arms around Kaze’s waist and pulling the sub against him. “You’re fully in heat. You can already feel it. I smell it _all over_ you now, you know. It’s _intoxicating_.” He whispered, burying his face in Kaze’s neck and trailing his tongue over the skin there.

 

Kaze whimpered, clinging to Hajime desperately. “I want it. Please.”

 

Hajime smiled widely. “That’s all I needed to hear. If you want me, you have me. I weathered most of my heats alone, save for the very first.” He said.

 

Kaze licked his lips. “For me?” He whispered, shocked.

 

Hajime smiled tenderly. “Kaze, it’s always been _all_ for you. I’ve loved you for longer than I can remember. Please, tell me you’ll at least consider me?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor.

 

Kaze licked his lips, eyes trailing over the chest bared to his gaze as he nodded, dazedly. “I’ll consider you. But I can’t make any promises. If I choose someone else, you have to find another mate.”

 

Hajime shrugged. “I suppose I will, but I’d hate it, all the same.”

 

Kaze shook his head. “Don’t think about it now. Let’s enjoy this.”

 

Hajime smirked. "Oh, I _plan_ to." He purred. He slowly pulled Kaze's shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor. Sharp fangs peeked out of Hajime’s mouth as he bit his lip, working on the fastenings of Kaze’s pants. Once he had Kaze fully naked before him, he stopped to look at him. “So beautiful.” He whispered, cradling Kaze’s cheek in one hand as he leaned in to kiss him.

 

Kaze moaned, leaning into the kiss.

 

Hajime pulled at the buttons on his pants, finally able to drop them to the floor, glad he had gone commando today. It made everything _so_ much easier.

 

Kaze whimpered as Hajime broke the kiss, leaning in for more.

 

“Not here. Get on the bed.” Hajime said breathlessly.

 

Kaze got onto the bed, reclining as Hajime crawled over his body, pressing against him as they kissed again.

 

Hajime broke the kiss, looking around. “Um, do you have any lube? Or lotion?”

 

Kaze pulled open the drawer on his bedside table and Hajime smirked at the half-empty bottle.

 

“You’ve been busy.” The half-panther half-wolf demon smirked, slicking his fingers. “Is two okay?” He asked.

 

Kaze nodded, gasping as two talented fingers sunk into his body slowly. He felt a slight burning, but it faded quickly, and he began moaning, pushing back against the fingers. Before long, a third was added and Hajime began twisting them, the fingers sliding over Kaze’s prostate, making him shiver in pleasure.

 

Kaze felt the fingers withdraw and a needy whine escaped his throat against his will.

 

Hajime froze, hand on his cock, still slippery with lube. He closed his eyes and whispered: “Oh, God.” Before he finished slicking himself and slid carefully into Kaze’s body, groaning.

 

Kaze bit his lip and whimpered.

 

Hajime wiped his slick hand on the bedspread and then used his clean one to stroke Kaze’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it good for you.” He whispered, thrusting deeply and withdrawing nearly the entire way, slowly.

 

Kaze felt as though his entire body was aflame, and only release could ease his torment. He wrapped his arms and legs around Hajime, holding on for dear life as Hajime sped up, thrusting into him quickly and with considerable force.

 

Hajime saw Kaze’s eyes fly open again, and his mouth dropped open. Kaze’s whites has bled red, just like his Sire’s did when he was in the grip of intense anger, and Hajime groaned at the sight, burying his face in the sweet-smelling skin of his neck. “God, you’re so hot. I wish I could just mark you and take you home with me now.” He breathed, pulling back and nibbling on Kaze’s neck.

 

Kaze whined again, the sound low and pleading.

 

Hajime felt his release approaching and grabbed Kaze’s cock, pumping it. “Come on, come on…” He whispered, not wanting to finish first and leave Kaze unsatisfied, after he had promised it would be good. He smiled in relief as Kaze’s back arched and he screamed, his release coating Hajime’s hand.

 

Hajime thrust twice more and stilled, his release swamping him.

 

He collapsed onto Kaze, giggling breathlessly. He licked his best friend’s come from his hand, then poked him in the side. “So?” He asked. “Was it good?”

 

“Uhh.” Kaze replied, curling into Hajime’s side and beginning to snore softly.

 

Hajime snickered. “Figures.”


	3. First Date

“Kaze, you’ve been invited to dinner tonight. By a Koji. Shall I tell him yes, or no?” Sesshomaru asked, holding up the note.

 

Kaze looked up from his drawing, and nodded. “Tell him yes. What time?”

 

“Eight o’clock.” Sesshomaru replied, passing Hajime on his way out.

 

Hajime walked over to Kaze and sat down, sullen. “So, you’re going out with him? What about _me_?” He asked.

 

Kaze looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What _about_ you? I’m _allowed_ to date others, you know. I haven’t picked you _yet_. I may not pick you at _all_.”

 

Hajime snarled and got up, stalking away.

 

Kaze sighed. All this picking a mate business was tiring.

 

*****

 

“Thank you for dining with me.” Koji said, giving Kaze’s hand another one of those kisses that held far too much pleasure for a simple kiss. “Would you like to come back to my hotel room with me for tonight? Or simply for a few hours? I promise not to mark you, of course.” He said, stroking the back of Kaze’s hand as the teen thought it over.

 

“Sure.” Kaze agreed after a few minutes. “Only for a few hours, though. Dad wants me home by midnight, no excuses.” He said wryly.

 

Koji chuckled, then told the limo driver to take them to the hotel. “So, your father is the overprotective type?”

 

Kaze snorted. “No. _Dad_ is. Father wouldn’t care if I was gone until morning. _He’d_ understand.”

 

“My apologies. I forget that you are the son of two males. You have such a beauty about you, I keep forgetting that it was a man who passed on that trait.” Koji amended.

 

“Well, I’ve heard that both of my Grandmothers were beautiful. I might have gotten that from _them_.” Kaze said.

 

Koji nodded. “You _may_ have, but Sesshomaru is quite lovely in his own right, is he not?”

 

Kaze wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know. He’s my _father_. It’s not like I was _looking_.”

 

“Of course not.” Koji said with a smile. “I meant no disrespect.”

 

Kaze shrugged. “None taken.”

 

“Are you a virgin still? Or have you had another lover?” Koji asked. “I noticed one of your suitors is staying with you. He seemed most reluctant to see you leave with me.”

 

Kaze sighed. “Hajime. He’s been my friend since we were little. He says he loves me, and I slept with him earlier today. I don’t know if I’ll pick him, though.”

 

Koji nodded. “At this stage, who can say? If you were to pick him, you’d make lovely children, but I must confess, I rather hope you pick _me_.” He said, grinning.

 

“At least you’re honest.” Kaze laughed.

 

“I do my best to not tell falsehoods. If one only speaks the truth, one can never be caught in a lie.” Koji explained.

 

Kaze nodded. “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

 

Koji leaned in. “I’d like to kiss you now, if I may.”

 

“I think I’d like to let you.” Kaze said, blushing.

 

Koji pressed his lips to Kaze’s, and Kaze sucked in a breath through his nose as a slow thrum of pleasure began within him. The kiss was chaste at first, until Kaze felt comfortable with the new feelings. When he seemed to melt into it, Koji opened his mouth and introduced his tongue into the kiss.

 

Kaze whimpered, his hands coming up to clutch at Koji’s shoulders for stability.

 

Koji raised his head. “We have to stop for now.”

 

“Why?” Kaze asked, earning a chuckle from the other Youkai.

 

“We’re almost there, and besides, I wouldn’t want this to be over so soon.” He added with a joking nod toward Kaze’s tented pants.

 

Kaze pouted. “I’m in my first heat, I think _that_ can be excused! Besides, I’ll be ready again really quick!”

 

Koji laughed. “Of that, I have no doubt! But I want to wait until I have you in a room, preferably a soundproofed one like my hotel room, where I can show you _exactly_ what I am capable of. I promise you, you’ll enjoy it.” He purred.

 

“So far, I’ve been enjoying everything you’ve done. I can’t see how _that_ would be any different.” Kaze answered softly, blushing again.

 

Koji carded his hand through Kaze’s hair. “I’m happy you said that. I’ve been trying to be as personable as I can.” He said jokingly.

 

Kaze snorted. “Don’t do that. After all, if you reel me in with a lie, I’d leave again, and you wouldn’t want that.”

 

“No, I would not. You’re really quite the perfect match for me.” The limo stopped, and Koji smiled. “Here we are.” He said as the driver opened their door.

 

Kaze took his hand and got out, letting the older demon lead him to an elevator, and then to his hotel room. He flushed when Koji shut and locked the door, realizing that he was really going to do this; He was going to have sex with a near-stranger.

 

Never mind that it was practically expected, and therefore acceptable, what would he say the next day to Hajime?

 

Then Koji’s fingers brushed against his pulse point, and he moaned, tilting his head to allow the fingers better access to his neck. Koji chuckled. “So receptive to my touch. Do you want more?” He asked.

 

Kaze licked his lips, forcing his eyes to open and looking into Koji’s blue eyes, his own amber orbs dark with pleasure. “Yes.” He answered honestly.

 

Koji led him to the bed and guided him down, lying atop him before he went to work on the buttons on Kaze’s shirt. Kaze felt himself flush as the shirt was removed and dropped on the floor next to the bed and Koji stared at his chest with ill-disguised hunger. The older demon ran his hand gently over Kaze’s nipples, smiling as they quickly peaked. “So very responsive.” He breathed in approval, then leaned in to take one of the hard nubs into his mouth.

 

Kaze gasped, arching into the touch, the warm mouth on his flesh sending bolts of pleasure straight to his cock. “Oh, God!” He whispered.

 

“No, just Koji.” The older Youkai said in obvious amusement, pulling his own shirt off and turning his attention to Kaze’s pants. “Let’s get these off, shall we?” He asked, unfastening them with skill. “Lift your hips for me.”

 

Kaze lifted his hips as Koji slid his pants off, and gasped when Koji’s hand was wrapped around his erection. Koji stroked him for a few moments, then stopped. “I believe I’m still a bit overdressed.” He commented, unfastening his own pants and standing to remove them.

 

He stood by the bed for a few moments as Kaze looked him over.

 

“Like what you see?” He asked teasingly.

 

Kaze nodded. “Yes. But I want you closer.” He said, holding out his arms.

 

Koji chuckled and moved to lie atop Kaze again, grinding their hips together. “I think it’s time to fully show you what I am capable of, hm?” He asked, grabbing a bottle of lube.

 

Kaze licked his lips. “I’d like that.” He whispered.

 

Koji lubed his fingers and slid one into Kaze, careful not to hurt him. He slid it in and out a few times, letting the teen get used to the intense pleasure before he added another and crooked them, hitting his prostate.

 

Kaze cried out sharply, his back arching at the feeling. He covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed at how loud he was being. He flushed.

 

Koji laughed and used his free hand to move Kaze’s hand away from his mouth. “No, no, let me _hear_ you. It’s fine, the room is soundproofed. No one else will hear. You can be as loud as you want, Little One.”

 

“I’m not _that_ little—Ah!” Kaze cried out again as those fingers stroked his prostate once more, then began scissoring inside him, opening him up.

 

Koji smiled, enjoying the reactions he was wringing from the pup. Dog demons were so susceptible to the sex magics panthers used, and finding Kaze so amenable to giving him a shot had been lucky for him. Koji could easily keep him compliant if he fucked him well and kept him heavy with child often enough. He had tried for the older brother, but had been passed over with hardly a thought. But once he had a few children with this one, if something were to happen to his older siblings, Kaze would be next in line to inherit the Western Lands, and with a Daiyoukai as his mate, Koji would be set for life. He didn’t intend for _this_ one to get away. He shook himself out of those thoughts and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He added a third finger and set to work stretching the passage open to admit him.

 

Kaze winced at the feeling, as a pang of pain made it through the waves of pleasure assaulting him. “Ah, ow.” He said softly.

 

Koji leaned down and kissed him. “That’s all part of it, Little One. It always hurts a bit at first. Just relax for me.” He coaxed, carefully working him open. After a few more minutes, he deemed the boy ready and slicked his hard cock. He pressed in, slowly and carefully, making sure he kept the magics he was using under control until he was fully seated.

 

Kaze whimpered at the sting, but ignored it to focus on the pleasure. It didn’t feel much better than when Hajime had been in him, though. Maybe those magics only worked with other touches, but not the actual fucking?

 

“Are you ready, Little One?” Koji asked, brushing his hair away from his face to see his reactions when he finally let his magics take over. This was always the best part.

 

Kaze nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready.” He said.

 

Koji smiled widely, and let loose with his magics.

 

Kaze’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as pleasure washed over him.

 

Koji moved, and Kaze cried out, clutching at his shoulders. “God!” He breathed, then shivered as waves of sensation washed over him.

 

Koji began rocking, driving the boy higher and higher, watching as his face flushed and he began to cry out with every thrust, the sounds music to Koji’s ears. The boy was wonderfully responsive, and obviously had only had the one lover thus far. ‘He’s willful, but pregnancy will no doubt mellow him some. It always does.’ Koji thought smugly. Oh, yes, the boy would be his. ‘And someday, when his father steps down, so will his lands.’

 

Kaze screamed as Koji’s hand grasped his cock and began to stroke him quickly. He was drowning in pleasure, and he was starting to wonder if it was possible to die from too much. It certainly _felt_ like he was going to die. His breathing had reached a new speed and he was beginning to feel faint as his nerve endings were assaulted with more pleasure than he thought he could bear. He had a fleeting thought that maybe he’d signed up for more than he could take, before all thoughts flew from his head and he was coming harder than he’d ever come in his life.

 

Koji felt the boy’s muscles contracting around him, and surrendered to release, buried deeply inside the boy. Without a mating bond, the boy wouldn’t be able to get pregnant by him just yet, but there was time enough for that in the future. He pulled his softening cock out of the boy and laughed softly. ‘He’s passed out. Well, he’ll come around soon enough.’ He thought, going into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wet it with warm water and returned to the bed, wiping away the evidence of their encounter gently.

 

Kaze’s eyes fluttered as Koji cleaned around his entrance where his seed was trickling out. “Wow.” He breathed tiredly.

 

Koji chuckled. “Yes, it’s like that the first few times. After a while, you’ll get used to it.” He said lightly. “Did you like it?” He asked.

 

Kaze nodded. “Yeah. I’m not so sure I could handle it being like that _all the time_ , though.” He admitted.

 

Koji smiled. “I don’t have to use the powers _every_ time, but, like I said, you’d get used to it eventually.” He repeated, finishing cleaning the boy up. “We need to head out soon if we’re to get you home by midnight. Can you get yourself dressed, or do you need help?” He asked.

 

Kaze sat up, then let out a breath as his head spun. “I think I need help.” He admitted.

 

Koji chuckled. “I may have used a bit too much, I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of how good I could make it for you.” He said. “If we do this again, I’ll try to temper it a bit.”

 

Kaze nodded as he slid his legs into the pants Koji was holding. “Probably a good idea.” He said with a smile. “I thought I was going to die at the end. _Has_ anyone ever died from that?” He asked.

 

Koji laughed loudly. “No, Little One. I don’t know of anyone dying from too much pleasure, though passing out is not uncommon, so don’t worry.” He helped the boy fasten his pants then handed him his shirt, pulling his own clothes on.

 


	4. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I tend to forget this story exists and get caught up in Harry Potter stuff. But I finished this up, so I'm posting it. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. But no promises.

Kaze got out of the limo and walked up to his Dad, who was waiting outside for him.

 

“How did it go?” Inuyasha asked, breathing in deeply and wincing as he realized that his son had had sex with the Youkai. While the age difference between them wasn’t as great as that between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, it was still a larger gap than he’d prefer between his youngest son and his mate.

 

Kaze flushed. “It was good. He’s really nice. I don’t know if I’d want to _stay_ with him, but he’s not a bad guy, all things considered.” He said lightly as Inuyasha opened the door for him.

 

“Well, that’s good. And you’re home on time, if only _just_ , so at least you’re following the rules. I suppose that’s all I can hope for. He didn’t… Hurt you, did he?” Inuyasha asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

Kaze’s face was still red as he turned to face his Dad. “No, Dad, he didn’t hurt me. At least, not any more than Hajime did earlier, and that’s kind of unavoidable, when you consider _what_ goes _where_.” He said.

 

Inuyasha flushed at the words. “Well, I suppose there is _that_.” He allowed. “I’m just glad you’re home. I worry about you, you know?” He asked, pulling Kaze into a hug.

 

Kaze leaned into the embrace, smiling a bit. “Yeah, Dad, I know. But you have to let me grow up _sometime_.” He reminded the hanyou.

 

Inuyasha let him pull away and smiled. “Time to get to bed. It’s late.”

 

Kaze nodded and headed for his room. He got to the door and was about to go inside when a voice stopped him.

 

“I can _smell_ him on you.”

 

Kaze turned and saw Hajime stepping out of the room next to his. He crossed his arms. “Yeah, so?” He asked.

 

Hajime’s eyes were narrowed and he was quite obviously fighting back his Youkai. “You _slept_ with him.” He said lowly.

 

Kaze raised his chin defiantly. “And _liked_ it.” He confirmed. He knew he was baiting the older Youkai, and spared a fleeting thought for the fact that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea, but he pushed that thought aside.

 

Hajime snarled and crossed the few feet separating them, pressing Kaze up against the wall and kissing him. He pulled back, his face thunderous. “You even _taste_ like him!” He snarled.

 

Kaze sighed. “I don’t see why _you’re_ so mad! You had the same opportunities after _your_ coming-of-age!” He snapped.

 

Hajime bared his teeth. “I had _one_ lover during my first heat: A girl who _knew_ she had no chance! I _told_ her I was waiting for you! And after that, I suffered alone for _four years_ , Kaze! Waiting for _you_! And for _what_?! For you to parade around, _flaunting_ your other lovers in my face while I sit here, _hoping_ you’ll realize how much you mean to me?! Do you have _any_ idea how much this is _killing me_?!” Hajime shouted.

 

“Hajime.”

 

Hajime turned to face Sesshomaru, who was standing behind them calmly.

 

“Sir.” Hajime returned softly, struggling to remain polite to the older Youkai in the face of overwhelming anger.

 

“Come with me. Kaze, go to bed.” Sesshomaru said, then turned and walked away.

 

Hajime looked at Kaze. “We’ll be talking about this tomorrow.” He said lowly, then followed Sesshomaru.

 

*****

 

Sesshomaru led Hajime into his study and sat behind the desk. “Sit down.” He said softly.

 

“Sir, I-“

 

“Let me speak.” Sesshomaru ordered, and Hajime clamped his mouth shut. “I will not say that I understand what you are going through, because that is not the truth. Inuyasha has had no other lovers but me, aside from one unfortunate encounter we choose not to dwell on, so I have no way of knowing what you are feeling right now. What I _do_ know is my son. Inuyasha raised him himself, for the most part, and as such, he is a willful young man, cocksure and arrogant, much like his Dad. He has no idea what you went through for him, and as much as you may want to hammer home the concept, it will not help. What he _needs_ from you is for you to let him _explore_ his options. If you try to push yourself on him too much, he may never stay with you. I know you care for him, and you may even be his _true mate_ , only _you_ can know _that_ , but trying to _force_ him to choose you will not work. It will only make him resent you, and I know _that_ is not your intent. You need to back off and let him come to you. Be there when he needs you, but give him time to decide for himself what he wants. And understand, that may not be you, as much as you want it to be.” He finished.

 

Hajime’s face fell. “Sir, I _love_ him.” He said, tears springing to his eyes. “I waited for him, keeping myself going with thoughts of how happy we’d be together, what our children would look like, how I’d protect him and make sure he wanted for nothing. He _is_ my true mate, he’s the only one I’ve _ever_ wanted, and I can feel that he’s _mine_! How can I just sit here and watch it all fall apart around me?” He asked, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

 

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the young Youkai, wrapping his arms around him. “This is something I cannot answer. But the truth of the matter is that you may have to let him go, as much as you may hate it.”

 

Hajime sniffed and closed his eyes, leaning into Sesshomaru’s hold. “I just love him so _much_!” He said softly.

 

“I understand. I love Inuyasha with the same passion I am sure you feel for my son. But there is no way to force these things to turn out as we hope they will. We can only wait and see. I _will_ tell you this:” Sesshomaru tilted the boy’s face up and met his eyes. “I _hope_ my son chooses _you_. I would be _honored_ to have you for a son-in-law.”

 

Hajime nodded, sniffling some more. “Thank you, Sir. I’ll just head to bed, now. I only wanted to be sure he came home safe, and I kind of lost it when he came in reeking of sex and another Youkai.”

 

Sesshomaru nodded, letting the boy go. “Go to him in the morning. He’ll need to lie with someone, and the only one here in the position to take care of his needs in that regard is _you_. I was able to arrange for _that_ much, at least.”

 

Hajime nodded and headed to bed.

 

Sesshomaru sighed. “And now, to find my own mate.” He said, standing and following Inuyasha’s scent.

 

He found the hanyou standing on one of the many balconies, looking out over the garden. “Inuyasha.” He said softly.

 

Inuyasha turned and smiled at him, then the smile faded. “Sesshomaru. I heard what happened with Hajime. Kaze’s going to break his heart, isn’t he? That poor boy.”

 

Sesshomaru sighed. “There is no way to know. I _did_ give Hajime some advice, and I believe it was sound. You do know that this is _your_ fault, correct?”

 

Inuyasha frowned. “Now, Sesshomaru, let’s not cast blame-“

 

“I am not ‘casting blame,’ I am speaking the _truth_. _You_ were the one that did most of his raising, and you made him entirely too arrogant for his own good. What worked for _you_ is not going to serve _him_ so well at all.” Sesshomaru finished, pressing his mate up against the wall. “I have half a mind to take you over my knee and _spank_ you.” He threatened.

 

Inuyasha flushed. “You can’t-“

 

“I am your _mate_. I _can_ and I _will_.” Sesshomaru finished, leaning in and kissing him hard, biting at his lips and drawing blood.

 

Inuyasha gasped into the kiss, letting Sesshomaru assert his dominance over him. It didn’t happen often, but when he got into these kinds of moods, Inuyasha was usually bruised and battered the next morning.

 

“Come.” Sesshomaru ordered, grabbing Inuyasha’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom. He threw the hanyou on the bed and began undressing. “Strip, Inuyasha, if you wish to wear those clothes again.”

 

Inuyasha undressed quickly, trying to will his erection down. He knew he was going to be spanked, and while the _idea_ was arousing, he wasn’t so sure he was going to enjoy the _reality_ of it.

 

Sesshomaru removed his own clothes much slower, raking his eyes over Inuyasha’s form. After one set of twins and two more children, Inuyasha’s body was still lithe, owed largely to the fact that he and Sesshomaru spent hours in the gym at the house, sparring and working with the weights to keep in shape. Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha and pulled the hanyou over his lap.

 

“Sesshomaru, is this really necessary—ow!” Inuyasha yelped as the hand made contact with his backside.

 

“Silence, Hanyou.” Sesshomaru said dispassionately, smacking the other side.

 

Inuyasha squirmed. The slaps stung, but he had taken worse, and he knew that Sesshomaru wasn’t about to let up until he felt he had made his point.

 

Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha’s ass became pink and warm under his hand. He felt his irritation with Inuyasha draining away further with each slap he laid against the supple skin, and his arousal increased with each soft whimper he drew from Inuyasha’s mouth. Finally, he stopped, rubbing the tender flesh gently.

 

“Ow, you bastard.” Inuyasha grumbled.

 

Sesshomaru raised his hand again and brought it down sharply, earning him a yelp.

 

“I thought you were _done_!” Inuyasha complained.

 

“So did _I_ , until you opened your impertinent mouth, Hanyou.” Sesshomaru returned coolly.

 

Inuyasha sighed. “Are you done _now_?” He asked.

 

Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha over and raised an eyebrow at him. “That depends. Have you seen the error of your ways?”

 

Inuyasha sighed, nodding. “I guess I could have raised him to have a _bit_ more compassion, if nothing else.” He said.

 

Sesshomaru righted Inuyasha and nuzzled his neck. “I love you, Inuyasha. Never doubt that. You have your faults, but you always _mean_ well.”

 

Inuyasha licked his lips. “Does this mean I’m not in trouble anymore?” He asked, as Sesshomaru licked over his claiming mark.

 

“No.” Sesshomaru said evenly. “You _will_ suffer a bit more tonight.” He said, then guided Inuyasha up onto the bed. “Stay put.” He ordered, getting up.

 

Inuyasha watched in trepidation as Sesshomaru got up and opened the chest at the foot of the bed.

 

“Sesshomaru, what are you—No, anything but _that_!” Inuyasha shouted in dismay, seeing the four lengths of rope Sesshomaru had pulled out.

 

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at him dispassionately. “Silence, Hanyou, or I shall gag you as well.” He said, bringing the rope with him and climbing onto the bed, straddling Inuyasha. He quickly bound Inuyasha’s wrists to the headboard, then turned around and repeated the process with his brother’s ankles.

 

Inuyasha whined, pulling at the ropes. “I really hate you sometimes, Sesshomaru.” He groused.

 

Sesshomaru smirked. “Are you sure that is a wise sentiment to be expressing to me while you are thus bound, Inuyasha?” He asked, drawing a sharp claw down Inuyasha’s chest slowly, raising a small trail of blood behind it.

 

“No?” Inuyasha asked more than answered, and Sesshomaru’s smirk widened.

 

“Yet you said it anyway. I wonder, sometimes, if you are truly so thoughtless, or if, perhaps, you _enjoy_ being punished.” Sesshomaru mused.

 

Inuyasha huffed. “I don’t _enjoy_ it. I just seem to _inspire_ it in you an awful lot.” He groused.

 

The corners of Sesshomaru’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “If you had been properly _disciplined_ as a child, I wouldn’t _have_ to.” He told Inuyasha. “Alas, you’re a hopeless case.”

 

“Am not!” Inuyasha snapped.

 

“One might almost consider you _feral_ , you’re so unfit to be around polite society.” Sesshomaru continued as if Inuyasha hadn’t spoken.

 

“ _Hey_!” Inuyasha said louder.

 

Sesshomaru’s hand was placed on Inuyasha’s ankle, slowly trailing up one leg as he continued, “But even a feral dog can be rehabilitated, if one is patient enough.”

 

“I’ll show _you_ feral, you _bastard_!” Inuyasha began straining at the ropes that bound him.

 

Sesshomaru moved, and in a lightning-quick motion, he was looming over Inuyasha, pinning his shoulders to the bed and rendering him temporarily speechless. “Thankfully,” He purred, “I am a particularly patient Youkai. I believe, with a little work, we can fix your wildness.” He finished, then leaned in and claimed Inuyasha’s mouth.

 

Inuyasha relaxed into the kiss, moaning softly. He felt Sesshomaru release one shoulder, and was unsurprised when he felt that hand tracing over his backside before his brother reached for the lube on their bedside table.

 

Sesshomaru slicked the fingers of his hand and returned to Inuyasha’s entrance, pressing in.

 

Inuyasha whined, arching as well as he could while restrained.

 

Sesshomaru added a second finger, stretching Inuyasha quickly.

 

Inuyasha moaned, trying in vain to push back onto the fingers, but unable to move much. He groaned in frustration, pulling at the ropes ineffectually. “I hate these things.” He muttered.

 

“If you were not so unruly, this Sesshomaru wouldn’t have to employ them so often. You know that, Hanyou, don’t pretend you do not.” Sesshomaru said, removing his fingers and slicking his cock. He thrust home and smiled at Inuyasha's hiss of discomfort.

 

“That _burns_ , you asshole!” Inuyasha snarled.

 

“Silence, Inuyasha. You know you deserve it.” Sesshomaru shot back, thrusting deeply into his mate.

 

Inuyasha moaned and writhed in his bonds.

 

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his mate, slowing his thrusts and gentling. “I do love you, stubborn though you be. You are beautiful and a good parent, for all your failings. You simply need to put more care into the way you raise our children.” He advised.

 

Inuyasha huffed. “Love you too, you big asshole. I'll be more careful with our daughter.”

 

“See that you are.” Sesshomaru said. He rolled his hips and untied both of Inuyasha's wrists. “Hold tight to me, Inuyasha. This is going to be fast.”

 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and the demon sped up.

 

They rocked together, gasps and sighs being shared between them, until Inuyasha arched and cried out, his release triggering Sesshomaru's in turn.

 

Sesshomaru mustered up enough energy to free Inuyasha’s feet before falling asleep next to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments remind me this exists, and gives me drive to write more. If you want to see more sooner, that's generally the way to make it happen. (That, and I respond to every comment. That's a good reason to drop me a line and let me know what you think, right?)


End file.
